


A melody I want your lips to sing

by backtostars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtostars/pseuds/backtostars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants to make Liam feel better. Or maybe he just wants to make him feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A melody I want your lips to sing

At first Louis only wanted to make Liam feel better. To take his mind off of the break up, and bring him back. If he was really honest with himself, his reasons for cheering up Liam were purely selfish. A sad Liam means a detached Liam and even though the other boys look to Louis as the leader of the group, he really needs Liam- strong, stable Liam- there when things get overwhelming. But mostly he was doing this for Liam’s sake. _Honestly._

It starts out simple enough. He kept close to Liam in interviews- closer than usual. Instead of changing up the position with every new couch and every new room, he somehow manages to stay by Liam’s side. Maybe he cuddles him a little bit more, maybe their legs end up entwined a bit but really this isn't _that_ unusual for them. If the other boys notice anything unusual about Louis suddenly clinging to Liam, they don’t say anything. He pokes Liam, makes him giggle. He whispers commentary in his ear during the dullest interviews until Liam’s choking back laughter because he’s the sensible one and the sensible one doesn’t go into hysterics during interviews. (And then Louis thinks that maybe Liam doesn’t have to be the sensible one anymore. What’s the point of being in a band if you can’t share the responsibility, right? One of the other boys can pick up the slack.) In the van, he wrestles Liam in the backseat over something that maybe involves a stray crisp package that appeared in his seat but really is about stopping Liam from staring moodily around the window. Liam smiled his crinkly eyed smile again that day.

They wrestle a lot after that. Louis can tell that Liam has a lot of pent up… energy and what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t give him a release? They get into scraps in green rooms, when they have down time on photo shoots, when they don’t really have much to wrestle about at all, but it just feels good to feel things inside again. The closeness, the passion. Liam can’t seem to get enough. Over time their movements become less playful and more aggressive. They push against each other harder but each time somehow end up more entwined than the last. If the other boys notice anything unusual about the way the two boys seem to cling to each other, they don’t say anything. As time goes on, they walk away with shaking hands and quickened breath and okay maybe it’s not all a result of their vigorous straining. Maybe it has something to do with the way Liam grabs him so tightly and the way that Louis seems to be losing the fight but is actually guiding Liam’s hands where he wants them.

The firmness in Liam’s grip was all he could think about as he tried to get to sleep. The bus rocked and swayed beneath him and he could hear the other boys as they fell asleep one by one. Their breaths got long and even and all Louis could feel was Liam’s grip on his biceps. His hand trailed up his thigh, following the route Liam’s hand had taken earlier when he was trying to pin him down. (Or maybe he’d made Liam’s hand trace up his leg he can’t really remember.) It really had been so long. It was a hit sad, honestly, how fast he came up. It was ideal though, because the other boys were asleep and he didn’t have to be as careful as normal. He could just enjoy the feeling. He worked his hand slowly along his length, savouring the sensation. A soft moan escaped his throat as he felt some of the tension of the last few weeks slip from his body. Maybe he heard a creak in the bunk across from him but he was really too wrapped up in the moment to care. (Or maybe he knew that Liam was a rather light sleeper these days but that made this moment so much better.) He couldn’t help the small sounds he made as his hand sped up at the thought of the glint that had finally began to return to Liam’s eyes because of his doing. A faint whimper made its way across the narrow hallway from the bunk that mirrored his. Louis is certain now that his band mate can hear but really, it’s not like he can stop now. So he turns his head a bit, to find that Liam didn’t completely close his curtain like he usually did. Blue eyes lock on brown and two hands begin to work faster as they stare each other down.

There is a challenge in this gaze, but neither of them is going to back down from this. Someone, maybe it’s Liam, mutters a low “fuck” as their breaths begin to speed up. Neither boy looks away. A conversation of sorts begins, composed of low “yeah” and “come on”s. Louis gives first (but he likes to think it’s because he had a head start) and comes with a groan that may have been Liam’s name but may have been something else. Liam comes a second later at the sound of it. They lay there for a few minutes more, coming down from the high of it all, panting and staring and flushed. Liam closes his curtain and rolls over, waiting until he hears Louis’ breathing even out before he goes to the bathroom to clean up.

The next morning Liam’s shoulders aren’t so tense as he gets up. The far off look in his eyes isn’t as pronounced. He still flinches when the girlfriend questions are brought up in interviews, but he bounces back a little easier. Louis pokes him in the tummy when his shirt rides up as he stretches. If the other boys notice anything unusual about the way the air is charged when the lights go out at night, the don’t say anything.


End file.
